Oscuro secreto
by Nuvil Angela
Summary: T/N era una chica normal ,tenia amigos, un hogar y oscuros secretos que solo ella podía saber. Logro conseguir el empleo, lo que nunca se imagino fue que en ese establecimiento podía encontrar: El amor , o...la muerte ¿Podra resistir el secreto de la pizzeria? ¿Los celos? O...¿el mentirse a si misma?
1. Prologo

Hoooola chicas y chicos ¿Qué hacen? Yo estoy aquí escribiendo un nuevo fic, en realidad ya tenía pensado esto desde hace mucho tiempo pero bueno.

Adiven quien va a ser la pareja del fic…bueno la pareja es… nada más ni nada menos, que (inserte redoble de tambor)

Foxy x lectora esta idea ya la tenía en mente y me gusta.

Aviso:

FNAF no me pertenece

Aclaraciones:

T/N significa "tu nombre"

T/A significa "tu apellido"

C/O significa "color de ojos"

C/C significa "color de cabello"

C/P significa "color de piel"

Muy bien empecemos con el prologo:

Oscuro secreto

Prologo

T/N era una chica normal, tenía necesidades, amigos, un hogar y como toda tenia secreta oscuros, secretos que solo ella sabía.

Esa mañana se había despertado más temprano de lo normal, fue a buscar algo que desayunar cuando se encontró con su amiga desde la infancia

-Hola…vaya milagro que hayas despertado antes de las tres de la tarde-dijo una chica castaña con un tono sorprendido y abriendo los ojos como plato-

-No puedo dormir

-Si ya lo note

-Oye Mariana

-Dime

-Amm…bueno yo…me preguntaba si me podías ayudar a conseguir un empleo

-¿En dónde?

-En la pizzería…escuche que hay una vacante

-Sí, necesitamos otro guardia nocturno

-Pero… ¿Qué tu no eras guardia nocturna?

-Sí, pero igual necesitamos a alguien más

-Fabuloso-menciono alegre la chica de cabellos C/C-

-Iremos a conseguirte el empleo en la tarde

-Muy bien…me iré a bañar-dicho esto la chica de ojos C/O se dirigió a su habitación a darse un baño-

Una vez que la chica de piel C/P se dirigió a darse un baño, la chica castaña se dedico a preparar el desayuno de su amiga favorita,(inserten su desayuno favorito),

En la tarde

Ambas chicas se encontraban en el restaurante, dirigiéndose a la oficina del dueño del restaurante

Una vez que llegaron, la castaña toco la puerta

*Toc, toc, toc*

-Pase-la voz provenía del interior de la oficina y de un hombre

T/N entro con paso decidido pero bastante nervioso

-B-buenas tardes-una vez que dijo esto cerró la puerta detrás de ella-

-Buenos días, tome asiento señorita

Una vez que la chica de orbes C/O tomo asiento, el dueño hablo:

-Bueno ¿Qué necesita?

-Bueno…mi amiga Mariana me dijo que había una vacante libre para guardia nocturno

-Pues no se equivoca, nos hace falta personal y necesitamos dos guardias de seguridad

-Bueno y yo estoy aquí para saber…si me podía dar el empleo-ante todo esto T/N estaba muy nerviosa-

-Claro que si, solo firme el contrato de aquí y el empleo es suyo-una vez que dijo esto, le entrego el contrato y una pluma-

T/A se dedico a leer las primeras dos palabras del contrato antes de firmar

-Muy bien , ya esta-dijo esto cuando hizo entrega del contrato con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

-Muy bien el empleo es suyo señorita…umm ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Amm…T/N…T/N T/A

-Muy bien pues bienvenida a "Freddy's Fazbear pizza" señorita T/A

T/N salió muy sonriente de esa oficina, para luego encontrarse con su amiga esperándola en una mesa

-Dime que el empleo es tuyo

-Si es mío

-Asombroso, será muy divertido estar juntas "trabajando"-cuando dijo esa última palabra la chica castaña le dedico un giño a su amiga-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Amm…nada, por cierto ¿leíste las letras pequeñas del contrato?

-Ni siquiera leí las primeras tres ¿Qué decían?

-En pocas palabras que el restaurante no se hace cargo por la muerte del guardia, blah, blah

-E-e-espera… ¿MUERTE?

Bueeeeno eso es todo por hoy, díganme si les gusto y si quieren que la continúe, por que esta historia promete salseo e-e

Me despido

Nos leemos después

Nuvil Angela


	2. Capitulo 1: Conociendote

**Bienvenidos sean a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que al parecer les encanto y estoy muy feliz por ello.**

**Estefy Tsukino: Ok contestando a tus preguntas:**

**Si y en la versión de pole-bear.**

**No estoy muy "metida", por decirlo de una manera, con el lemon pero si gustas puedo hacer varios roces entre los personajes: 3.**

**Si por alguna casualidad del destino hago la secuela tal vez cumpla con poner lemon.**

**Danxart1: Wow muchas gracias, lo lamento lo que sucede es que esta historia se centra más que nada en el género femenino, pero voy a buscar la manera de incluir a un hombre en la historia y tal vez finjas que eres tu (?) pero créeme que voy a buscar la manera de solucionarlo.**

**Patyto35: En eso tienes toda la razón me ha tocado ver personas que se creen perfectas y siempre les digo eso…aunque me contesten:**

**"Claro que si, una prueba de eso soy yo"**

**Trick death: Me alegra que te guste, es importante para mí saberlo:**

**The end of the word is everywhere... no one can save it.**

**The most painful is that we cause to the word.**

**Muy bien eso fueron los reviews pasados…Wow paren todo:**

**¡No puedo creer que tuve cuatro reviews solo en el prologo!**

**ADVERTENCIA: De acuerdo si piensas saltarte lo que viene NI SE TE OCURRA ¿Por qué? Simple:**

**Cada decisión importante y relevante en la historia será tomada por ustedes y de acuerdo a eso se elegirá el rumbo de la historia.**

**Los diseños de los robots están humanizados y en la versión de pole-bear.**

**Esto ya te lo puedes saltar:**

**FNAF no me pertenece, a menos de que le hayas vendido tu alma al diablo u otro caso extremo tu te perteneces, solo la trama de la historia y la OC Mariana Castellates son de mi pertenencia.**

**Muy bien ya no los distraigo mas comencemos:**

-¿C-como que m-muerte?-T/N estaba, literalmente, a nada de un paro cardiaco-

-Pues si…-la castaña trataba de pensar en una buena excusa para que su amiga le creyera y se olvidara por completo de que casi le revela un secreto que solo los empleados con mayor experiencia podían saber- es broma…en realidad solo los que tenemos una buena experiencia con este empleo podemos saber sus secretos

T/A Se dedico a mirar con desconfianza a su amiga pero decidió creerle porque, ¿Qué clase de amistad seria si no tuvieran confianza entre ellas?

Pero en el fondo la curiosidad le picaba y aunque se negara a saberlo sabia que Mariana le ocultaba algo…su mejor amiga desde los seis años no le tenía la confianza suficiente para contarle un secreto y eso le dolía en todo su ser.

Una vez que dieron las once con veinte minutos de la noche T/N se dedico a guardar las cosas necesarias para la noche y organizo una pequeña lista para saber que le faltaba:

**_1: Chocolate (nunca se sabe)=Listo_**

**_2: La laptop (para entretenerse)=Listo_**

**_3: Juegos para la computadora=Listo_**

**_4: Mas chocolate (para sacarle la sopa a Mariana)=Listo_**

**_5: Almohadas y cobijas (para dormir)= casi listo_**

**_6: El diario de Mariana=…sin información_**

**_7: Bolsa con hielo (para aliviar de la hinchazón por el golpe de Mariana al intentar quitarle su diario)=listo_**

**_8: Una linterna=Listo_**

Todo lo de la lista, excepto por el diario de Mariana, estaba en una mochila.

-No te vas a llevar eso

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Para qué quieres las cobijas y la almohada?

-Para dormir

-Tenemos que vigilar durante toda la noche así que no

-Ash…

-No vas a necesitar la computadora

-Pero me voy a aburrir son seis horas sin hacer nada más que vigilar cámaras

-Quisiera que fuera así…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-El hielo se va a derretir…en la pizzería tenemos una cocina en la que hay hielo…solo llévate el chocolate y la linterna.

Aunque le costó trabajo T/N obedeció a la castaña y se llevo lo que le pidió.

** EN LA PIZZERIA**

-Y es por eso que lo necesitábamos-volvió a replicar la C/C a la castaña-

-Ya te dije que un maldito cuaderno en el que escribo lo que se me ocurre no es necesario-hablo por milésima vez la ojiazul mientras abría la puerta del establecimiento-

Mientras ambas se dirigían a la oficina no notaron que dos chicos, castaño y pelirrojo, las seguían con la mirada hasta perderlas de vista.

-"Estas no duraran ni dos segundos sin caer" -se repitieron ambos mentalmente mientras las veían alejarse y entrar en la pequeña habitación-

** 12:00 am**

-¿Cuántas noches llevas aquí?

-Contigo es la primera, pero contando las noches desde que me contrataron llevo…dos meses

-¡Dos meses!-cuando dijo esto la C/O abrió lo mas que pudo sus ojos- que flojera

-Por eso estarán más activos que ayer-murmuro la castaña con la intención de que su compañera no la escuchara-

-¿Quiénes?

-Emm… pronto lo sabrás

-Dime y te doy chocolate

Aunque trato de resistirse le fue imposible y encendió las luces de las puertas dejando al descubierto a una chica rubia y a un chico…pelimorado (?) y una vez que la C/C los observo cerró las puertas.

\- Ellos-contesto victoriosa la ojiazul mientras observaba el rostro atónito de su compañera y le arrebataba el chocolate-

La cara de T/N era todo un poema… si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que aun no le hablaban los robots ya se hubiera desmayado.

-¿Gustas pizza?-hablo la chica rubia que se encontraba fuera de la oficina mostrando una caja que contenía pizza-

Y esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso

-¿¡Como demonios pueden hablar si no…son…humanos!?

-Pues ni nosotros sabemos describirlo marinera-esta vez hablo un chico pelirrojo asomándose por la ventana izquierda-

T/N no sabía porque pero se sonrojo

-¿Está bien marinera? Su cara esta roja

Y fue entonces cuando la C/C busco con la mirada a la castaña para pedirle que la salvara de esa situación incómoda en la que había caído y se dio cuenta de que…

-¿¡A dónde demonios fue Mariana!?

-Fue a turistear-hablo con notable sarcasmo el pelimorado desde la ventana para luego recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte del pelirrojo, o como decimos en mi país le dio un "zape".

-Se fue con Freddy marinera… no sé porque pero desde hace un rato se encerró en un cuarto con él

A la distancia se escucho un gran:

"No es cierto pervertido" perteneciente a la castaña

Todos con excepción de la C/C estallaron en una ruidosa carcajada

-No estoy entendiendo mucho la situación que se me presenta

-Ho es cierto…marinera ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-No te pienso decir mi nombre

El pelirrojo soltó un bufido y luego dijo:

-¿Me puede abrir la puerta?

Ella no supo porque lo obedeció pero abrió la puerta y fue acorralada por el pelirrojo contra la puerta derecha, que se cerró al momento de que la acorralo, y fue recibida con el beso más apasionado que se pudo imaginar…

-¿Marinera se encuentra bien?

Entonces fue cuando reacciono y cayó en la cuenta de que todo eso se lo imagino desde que le dijo "¿puede abrir la puerta?" y ella la abrió

Y como toda persona que se imagina eso se sonrojo tanto que hasta parecía del color del cabello del pirata.

-S-si estoy bien

-¿Ya me puede acompañar para conocer el lugar?-automáticamente este le estiro su mano y esta la acepto gustosa-

No tenía idea de cuánto paso desde que acepto la mano del pirata lo único que sabía era que en ese preciso momento estaba sintiendo las manos de este sobre sus caderas y su respiración acercarse a su cuello.

-Huele demasiado bien-susurro el pelirrojo al oído de la C/C-

Su corazón estaba a mil por hora y su cara más roja de lo imaginable.

Tenía dos opciones:

1): Dejar que este continuara con su tarea para saber lo que sucedía

O

2): Alejarse de este para no continuar con algo que le hacía alguien que apenas conocía.

¿Qué elegiría?

**Terminamos.**

**Una disculpa si este capítulo estuvo tremendamente corto y si no termine la noche.**

** Pero como dije anteriormente esta opción es importante para elegir el rumbo de la historia y de la primera noche.**

**Me despido por hoy**

**Buena mañana/tarde/día/noche/madrugada**

**Adiuuuu**

**Nuvil Angela.**


End file.
